Benci itu kini berubah menjadi Cinta
by Icha Akada
Summary: Pagi itu cuaca memang tidak begitu cerah,awan mendung dan angin muson barat yang bertiup kencang mengakibatkan beberapa daun akasia harus melepaskan diri dari genggaman si ranting yang tak kuat melawan angin tersebut, akan tetapi cuaca buruk itu tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa cemas seorang calon ayah dan sepasang orang tua yang sedang menantikan kelahiran cucu pertamanya.


Ini adalah cerita asli buatan penulis so dilarang kelas mencopy paste atau mempublikasikan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis. Don't like don't read.

Genre : Hurt/friendship/Romance

Warning : hanya untuk berjaga-jaga Rated M, karena mengandung unsur Rape dan alkohol dan kriminalitas.

**Benci itu kini berubah menjadi Cinta**

Pagi itu cuaca memang tidak begitu cerah,awan mendung dan angin muson barat yang bertiup kencang mengakibatkan beberapa daun akasia harus melepaskan diri dari genggaman si ranting yang tak kuat melawan angin tersebut, akan tetapi cuaca buruk itu tidak dapat mengalahkan rasa cemas seorang calon ayah dan sepasang orang tua yang sedang menantikan kelahiran cucu pertamanya.

Rumah yang nyaman itu terletak di atas pegunungan yang sejuk dan asri sehingga banyak orang yang tidak menyangka bahwa ada sepasang suami istri dan beberapa pelayannya tinggal karena itu hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui rumah mereka, kenapa demikian, karena sebenarnya rumah itu merupakan rumah sepasang suami istri yang awalnya terjalin karena unsur pemaksaan. Perasaan yang dulunya sayang kini menjadi benci dan dulunya benci kini menjadi cinta.

Pagi itu, kamar utama mereka sudah dipersiapkan untuk tempat persalinan, terlihat luas tapi suram, sebab selama ini kamar itu hanyalah suatu tempat bagi seorang istri yang bernama Dahlia yang dulu hobinya menatap kosong ke luar jendela padahal terhampar pemandangan yang begitu indah didepannya. Kehidupannya yang dulunya bahagia kini berganti dengan rasa yang hampa dan menyedihkan.

Kebahagian itu berakhir karena suatu peristiwa, peristiwa yang tidak bisa Dahlia lupakan walaupun dia berusaha sangat keras, hingga membuatnya menjadi tidak waras. Dia selalu ingat dengan peristiwa buruk itu bahkan terbawa dalam tidurnya. Peristiwa dimana kesuciannya di rebut oleh sahabatnya sendiri, persahabatan yang telah mereka jalin semenjak taman kanak-kanak hingga terjun ke dunia dewasa.

Semasa sekolah dasar, Tio, mantan sahabatnya itu, adalah anak yang baik dan penurut serta pintar, bahkan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh orang tuanya pasti akan dijalankannya secepat dan sebaik mungkin, hingga terkadang dia harus menghilangkan rasa egonya untuk mewujudkan permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

Namun semuanya berubah menjadi 180 derajat ketika di awal tahun Tio menjadi siswa kelas XII dia harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan, kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Perceraian yang selalu menghantui Tio sejak sekolah dasar, ketakutan yang selalu bisa membuatnya berpura-pura menjadi anak yang baik, berpura-pura penurut dan berkhayal mempunyai orang tua yang bahagia, semua itu menjadi topeng yang harus dia pakai bertahun-tahun agar dia seolah-olah merasa hidup di keluarga yang berbahagia, nyaman dan bukan di dalam keluarga yang selalu bertengkar semenjak ayah sekaligus idolanya ketahuan memiliki wanita idaman lain selain ibunya.

Sejak saat itu Tio menjadi anak yang introvet, dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan kabur dari sekolah, minum-minuman keras dan bahkan menjadi ketua geng tawuran antar sekolah. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali asisten ayahnya harus bolak-balik ke kantor polisi hanya untuk menebusnya dari sana.

Ketidakmampuan Tio untuk memilih walinya membuat dia semakin tertekan setelah hasil sidang perceraian memutuskan bahwa hak asuh atas dirinya jatuh ditangan ayahnya. Kehidupannya semakin hampa, setiap harinya Tio harus berteman sepi karena ayahnya sibuk bekerja dan menghadiri pertemuan di luar negeri. Hanya seminggu sekali dia bisa melihat wajah ayahnya dan itupun hanya beberapa menit, karena ayahnya lebih senang menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan wanita jalang yang membuat orang tuanya bercerai.

Selain ayahnya, Tio juga membenci ibunya. Kebencian itu timbul setelah ibunya tidak mau memperjuangkan hak asuh atas dirinya, dia kesal karena menurut Tio ibunya lebih memilih untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dan menyerahkan hak asuh ke ayah yang semenjak dulu tidak pernah mengakui dirinya sebagai putra kandungnya.

Dahlia, ya memang selama ini hanya Dahlia yang selalu bisa memahaminya. Dahlia dan keluarganya selalu ada untuknya. Merekalah yang selama ini bisa membuat Tio untuk bertahan hidup dan menyelesaikan sekolahnya sehingga rasa sakitnya sedikit demi sedikit terobati dengan siraman kasih sayang tulus dari keluarga Dahlia.

Tio yang memang sejak kecil terkenal pintar tidak mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun dalam menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional. Nilai yang diperolehnya merupakan lima terbaik se pada awalnya dia mempunyai berjuta masalah dengan kehidupan pribadi yang berdampak dengan pendidikannya sehingga membuat keluarga Dahlia berani menjamin bahwa Tio tidak akan melakukan kesalahan hingga dia lulus dari sekolah. Sekolah berani mengizinkan Tio mengikuti UN karena reputasi baik dari keluarga Dahlia. Dan Tio berhasil menebus kesalahannya.

Tapi perubahan Tio tidak bertahan lama, setelah dia berhasil lulus dari kuliah, Tio harus menelan pil pahit kembali. Pil pahit itu berasal dari satu-satunya wanita yang telah dianggapnya sebagai belahan jiwanya menolak untuk menerima cintanya dan lebih memilih pria lain yang telah meminangnya lebih dulu.

Menurut Tio, Dahlia, sahabat sekaligus belahan jiwanya itu ternyata selama ini hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki tidak lebih. Gadis yang dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang ini memilih untuk menerima pinangan dari pria lain yang telah lama dia cintai. Laki-laki itu adalah kakak tingkat mereka semasa kuliah.

Semenjak SMP Tio telah jatuh hati kepada Dahlia, sebab hanya gadis ini yang selalu ada untuknya, gadis ini selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus sehingga dia bisa melupakan kecemasan perceraian orang tuanya, gadis yang dengan senang hati berbagi kasih sayang dari orang tuanya dan seorang gadis yang membuatnya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik agar nantinya Dia lebih pantas menjaga gadis itu sebagai belahan jiwanya.

Tapi semua itu berubah setelah Dahlia memberinya penolakan padahal selama ini dia merasakan bahwa gadis ini juga mencintainya. Rasa cinta kepada Dahlia membuatnya menjadi obsesi untuk memilikinya seutuhnya, dia tidak rela melepaskan belahan jiwanya kepada siapa pun, bila tidak bisa dengan cara baik-baik maka tidak mengapa kalau Tio harus memiliki Dahlia dengan cara yang tidak baik.

Kebiasaan menggunakan topeng sejak sekolah dasar membuatnya sangat mudah untuk tetap membuat Dahlia dan keluarganya percaya bahwa Tio adalah pria yang baik, pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab dan dapat lulus dengan nilai terbaik dikuliahnya. Dan itu memang benar, hal ini dibuktikan dari keberhasilan Tio dalam menjalankan usaha ayahnya yang hingga kini masih dibencinya. Akan tetapi semua itu hanya topeng, wajah Tio sebenarnya adalah seorang pengusaha yang pintar namun licik, dia akan menggunakan berbagai cara (halal ataupun haram) agar tujuannya tercapai, apalagi dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang sempurna, berkarisma dan juga didukung dengan kemampuan finansial yang tinggi, jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Bahkan terkadang dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain dan mempermainkan wanita, hal ini dilakukannya hanya untuk membuktikan kepada dirinya bahwa sebenarnya dia mampu memikat hati semua wanita di Dunia, tapi mengapa bukan dia, bukan Dahlia.

Seminggu lagi pesta pernikahan Dahlia akan dilaksanakan, semua persiapan telah diperhitungkan dari jauh-jauh hari. Mulai dari hari ijab kabul, design kebaya, undangan dan lain-lain. Bahkan Tio pun dengan tulus berpura-pura membantu terwujudnya acara sakral itu, tapi sebenarnya ada udang dibalik batu.

Dua hari sebelum hari ijab kabul, Tio menyanggupi kemauan Dahlia untuk menemaninya menghilangkan rasa khawatir sekaligus cemas atas pernikahannya dua hari lagi. Ini mungkin adalah kesalahan terbesar Dahlia, dia meminta Tio yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu untuk mengantarkannya ketempat favorit mereka sebagai sarana melepaskan stress, tempat itu sering mereka kunjungi berdua sejak kuliah. Mendengar kesempatan itu, tanpa berpikir panjang Tio pun mengantarkan belahan jiwanya itu ketempat yang sangat cocok untuk melakukan niat jahatnya.

Pengunungan itu tidak begitu jauh dari rumah kota, hanya sekitar satu jam perjalanan dengan keadaan macet sekalipun, akan tetapi suasana akan menjadi sulit bila mereka terlambat pulang sebab bila malam hari sangat sulit bagi mobil atau kendaraan pengunjung untuk menuruni perbukitan yang belum mempunyai lampu jalan itu.

Maka sebelum menjemput Dahlia, Tio sudah memperkirakan bahwa mobil yang dimilikinya itu tidak mempunyai jumlah bensin yang cukup untuk kembali ke kota, kemudian dia telah menyewa sebuah villa sekitar pengunungan alih-alih bila mereka berdua terpaksa menginap karena kehabisan bensin. Dan yang ketiga dia sudah membeli sebotol obat bius untuk menjalankan niat buruknya.

Selama perjalanan Dahlia terlihat begitu menikmati pemandangan pedesaan dan pegunungan yang sekilas membuat nya melupakan kecemasannya menjelang pernikahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Pada mulanya perjalanan itu berjalan sesuai keinginan Dahlia, mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan memandang pemandangan yang begitu menyenangkan dari tempat favorit mereka, dan disaat waktu menunjukkan pukul lima sore Dahlia mengajak "saudaranya" itu pulang danTio pun mengiyakannya.

Sesuai dengan rencana, baru sekitar ¼ perjalanan menuruni pegunungan mobil Tio kehabisan bensin, hal ini membuat Dahlia cemas karena dia tau disekitar pegunungan tidak ada penjual premium eceran apalagi pom bensin, selain itu dia juga baru menyadari bahwa hpnya tertinggal, dia sangat yakin pagi tadi dia memasukkan alat komuniksai itu ke dalam tasnya akan tetapi hingga semua isi tas keluar tidak ada satu benda pun yang bernama handphone tsb.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan, Tio berpura-pura menghubungi anak buahnya untuk menjemput mereka disana dan berbohong bahwa handphone nya low baterry.

Hari semakin gelap, Tio mengusulkan agar mereka berdua mencari penginapan disekitar pegunungan tersebut, hampir selama 45 menit mereka berjalan dengan rasa lelah dan lapar , "untungnya" mereka berhasil menyewa sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar yang sebenarnya rumah itu adalah villa yang dia sewa. Sepertinya nasib juga berpihak dengan niat buruk Tio , aliran listrik di kampung tersebut sedang padam sehingga untuk penerangan mereka hanya menggunakan lampu pijar dan perapian.

Rasa kenyang setelah makan malam yang sederhana tidak bisa merubah kepanikan Dahlia, ditambah lagi hingga pukul 10 malam, anak buah Tio belum juga menjemput mereka. Dengan berbagai alasan yang logis Tio menjelaskan tentang keadaan mereka alami saat itu membuat Dahlia tidak ada pilihan untuk menyetujui usulan Tio agar menginap di rumah ini, lagi pula pernikahannya masih sehari lagi dan besok pagi mereka pasti pulang. Lagipula apa yang harus Dahlia khawatirkan, sekarang dia bersama orang yang tepat, dan apabila bersamanya pasti akan selalu aman sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Tapi saat ini Dahlia salah.

Malam semakin larut, Dahlia yang merasa cemas dan pengap tidak bisa menutupkan matanya sedetik pun, lagi pula siapa yang bisa tidur di tempat yang asing, banyak nyamuk hujan petir dan cahaya dalam ruangan ini hanya berasal dari perapian. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya nyaman adalah keberadaan Tio yang sekarang berada disampingnya, Tio memberikannya selembar selimut yang cukup ampuh mengurangi serangan nyamuk Tio tengah sibuk menjaga api dalam perapian agar tetap menyala dengan baik akan tetapi sebenarnya dia telah berfikir dan menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Kedua mata Dahlia ternyata tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama, suara gaduh air hujan yang masih menari-nari di atas atap pun tidak sanggup membuat Dahlia terjaga. Setelah menganalisa dan melihat kesempatan, Tio mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, dia juga menutup rapat-rapat semua gorden tidak tidak ingin niatnya malam ini gagal. Semua itu dilakukan agar pernikahan Dahlia yang tinggal satu hari itu akan gagal toh misalkan Dahlia tetap menikah denga tunangannya , dia bisa pastikan pernikahan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama dan bahagia.

Dengan perlahan dia memindahkan tubuh Dahlia yang ramping dari lantai ke atas sofa. Dia memandangi belahan jiwanya yang sedang tertidur pulas, dia terlihat amat cantik dan mempesona, hasrat untuk memiliki gadis itu semakin tinggi, niat jahatnya akan terwujud, malam ini semuanyan harus berjalan dengan baik, kemudian dikeluarkannya sehelai sapu tangan dan diberinya beberapa tetes obat bius, ya pikirnya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Secara perlahan-lahan dia kecup kening dahlia kemudian diusapnya wajah Dahlia yang putih dari ujung rambut hingga leher. Badan Tio kini terasa hangat, ada dorongan dalam pikirannya untuk melakukannya sekarang juga, maka diapun memeluk tubuh itu dan membuka resleting belakang pakaian Dahlia hingga bawah , merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dengan kuat membuat Dahlia tersadar dari tidurnya, dia kaget, dia mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan penuh birahi itu dan dia tersadar bahwa pakaian atasnya telah terbuka, pria yang memeluknya itu ternyata adalah Tio, Tio yang sudah mengetahui kesadaran Dahlia segera mengambil saputangan dan menyekapnya, gadis itu sempat menjerit dan memberontak tapi kesadarannya tidak mampu melawan kuatnya obat bius dan kini dia terjatuh di pelukan Tio.

Ya, malam itu, di sebuah villa di pengunungan, tempat biasanya mereka menghilangkan penat menjadi saksi peristiwa naas bagi Dahlia, perbuatan keji yang tidak bisa dia terima dengan akal sehatnya, bagaimana mungkin, sahabatnya sejak kecil dan telah dianggapnya sebagai saudara tega melakukan hal itu kepadanya dan parahnya lagi tepat sehari sebelum malam pertama dengan calon suaminya nanti. Sebenarnya Dahlia sempat mencintai Tio, tapi dia merasa menyerah sudah tujuh tahun dia menunggu Tio menyatakan rasa cintanya kepada dirinya sehingga saat dahlia mengalami masa jenuh dan putus asa datanglah seorang lelaki mau meminangnya tanpa pikir panjang Dahlia pun menerimanya.

Tio baru mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah mengetahui bahwa Dahlia telah dipinanng oleh orang lain, bagi Dahlia itu sudah terlambat dia tidak mungkin mempermainkan perasaa orang lain, lagi pula pria yang dipilihnya sekarang bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa putus asaya. Sejak dia menolak cinta Tio, Dahlia sudah menekatkan dalam hati bahwa Tio adalah sahabat sekaligus saudaranya, tidak lebih.

Sinar Matahari pagi rupanya mampu menembus celah gorden sehingga membuat mata Dahlia menjadi Silau dan diapun membuka matanya. Dengan rasa nyeri dan masih dalam keadaan limbung, Dahlia berusaha untuk duduk dan melihat situasi sekitar.

Dengan penglihatan yang masih sedikit buram dia melihat sekeliling, dilihatnya ruangan ini sangat berantakan, ini bukan kamarnya bukan kuga rumah sakit, sebab dia melihat beberapa botol minuman alkohol yang telah kosong dan beberapa pecahan kaca disekitarnya. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, saat dia beranjak berdiri, tersadarlah dia bahwa ternyata dia tidak berpakaian, tubuhnya hanya berlapiskan sehelali selimut tipis yang diberikan Tio tadi malam dan didepan perapian yang telah padam kini masih dilihatnya sesosok pria yang dia kenal, Tio.

Kemudian otak Dahlia melakukan review dengan sekejap, dia mengingat semua kejadian saat dia meminta Tio untuk menemaninya kesini, mobil mereka kehabisan bensin dan akhirnya mereka menginap dan dia juga mengingat bahwa semalam Tio telah membius dirinya dan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Dahlia terduduk, dia ambruk, badannya lemas, pikirannya buntu, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, Dia hanya bisa menangis, meringkuk, mengutuk dirinya dan juga orang yang ada dihadapannya. Meski terlihat jelas wajah penyesalan Tio tapi Dahlia tidak bisa mengekpresikan kemarahannya, suaranya seolah-olah tercekik, tak ada suara yang bisa dikeluarkan.

Dia merasa dirinya kotor, hina, rendah dan tidak pantas. Dia merasa dunia yang dulu menyenangkan kini suram, dia merasa dirinya tidak pantas menjadi ratu sehari besok, ratu dipernikahannya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dan terus menangis tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan untuk memakainpakaianpun dia tidak sanggup.

Dia masih tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi. Melihat perubahan besar pada diri Dahlia yang begitu drastis membuat rasa bersalah Tio semakin besar. Dia menyesal telah melakukan hal itu secara memaksa, terlebih lagi dia telah melukai orang yang begitu dicintainya. Dia juga merasa marah kepada dirinya sendiri, mengapa dia tega melakukan hal itu. Ketakutan untuk kehilangan yang kedua kalinya membuat dia buta dan menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Tio menghampiri Dahlia, dengan pandangan yang begitu bersalah dia mencoba menjelaskan semua yang telah terjadi. Tio mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dia lakukan, lagi pula itu memang tujuan awal dia melakukan semua ini, tapi wanita yang diajaknya bicara kini terlihat kosong, matanya yang tidak berhenti menangis itu terus menatap jauh, entah kemana.

Tio semakin tak tega. Dipeluknya wanita pujaannya itu, dia merasa semakin berdosa karena dia melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Dia tidak pernah mengira akan seperti ini akhirnya. Dahlia hanya mematung, kini dia tidak menangis lagi. Mata sembabnya masih terlihat kosong, bahkan saat Tio memakaikan Dahlia pakaian, dia tidak berekspersi apa-apa. Dahlia seperti mayat hidup. Dia hidup tapi seluruh ekspresinya mati.

Matahari semakin meninggi, anak buah Tio sudah membawa premiun yang dibutuhkan sejak kemarin. Anak buahnya itu mematuhi perinth atasannya untuk membawa premium itu siang ini bukan kemarin malam. Jadi semua ini memang hasil rekayasa Tio saja.

Tio membawa Dahlia pulang, sepanjang perjalanan Dahlia hanya terdiam, dia benar-benar seperti manusia yang mati segan hidup tak mau. Tio merasa semakin bersalah, dia terus mengutuki dirinya sepanjang perjalanan tapi itu semua percuma.

Sesampainya dirumah Dahlia, kedua orang tua dan tunangan Dahlia terlihat sangat panik namun langsung berubah bahagia ketika melihat orang yang mereka cari semalam kini sudah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena akhirnya mereka menyadari ada yang lain dari Dahlia. Tatapan Dahlia yang sebelumnya selalu hangat dan menyejukkan kini terlihat dingin dan hampa.

Menyadari hal tersebut, Tio angkat bicara, dia mengakui semua kejahatan yang dia lakukan ke Dahlia kemarin malam sehingga membuat Dahlia berubah menjadi saat ini. Bagaikan petir di siang bolong kedua orang tua Dahlia syok dan yang begitu juga tunangan Dahlia. Dia terlihat marah, muak dan murka kepada Tio, tonjokan dan tendangannya tak henti-henti menerjang tubuh Tio tapi Tio tidak melawan, dia tau kalau dia salah. Jika tidak dipisahkan oleh orang tua Dahlia pasti sekarang Tio sudah ada terkubur di pemakaman.

Melihat dan mendengar kekacauan itu membuat Dahlia bereaksi, tapi ekspresinya aneh, dia menjerit sekuat-kuatnya sambil terus menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Melihat kejadian ini kedua orang tua Dahlia menyadari memang ada yang tidak beres dengan putri semata wayangnya. Mereka mencoba menenangkan Dahlia dan memerintahkan tunangan Dahlia untuk berhenti memukuli Tio. Melihat peristiwa itu, tunangan Dahlia menjadi marah dan dengan yakin dia membatalkan pernikahan itu.

Sekarang Tio merasa lega karena akhirnya kecurigaannya selama ini benar, bahwa ternyata tunangan Dahlia itu tidak tulus mencintai Dahlia seperti dirinya, buktinya hanya karena kejadian ini dengan mudahnya dia membatalkan pernikahan dan meninggalkan Dahlia yang terpuruk sendirian, jika dia memang mencintai Dahlia apa adanya pasti dia tidak akan membatalkan pernikahan yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

Akan tetapi keesokan harinya para undangan tetap hadir di acara pernikahan Dahlia akan tetapi yang berbeda adalah mempelai prianya adalah Tio bukan pria yang namanya tercetak diundangan. Pernikahan itu terjadi dengan permohonan Tio yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh kepada orang tua Dahlia, bahkan ayah Dahlia sempat ingin menjebloskan Tio ke penjara karena perbuatannya. Tio mau saja mengikuti permintaan calon mertuanya itu jika dia tetap dinikahi dengan Dahlia.

Ada sedikit keajaiban yang terjadi saat Tio meminta maaf sambil bersimpuh didepan kaki ayah Dahlia, saat itu Dahlia mulai berani berkata, sorotan matanya sedikit hangat, dia berkata bersedia menikah dengan Tio, dan ini tentu saja membuat semua orang bingung, terutama Tio. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Dahlia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya menanggung malu dia tidak mungkin mempermalukan kedua orang yang sangat dia cintai dunia ini.

Ijabkabul berjalan dengan begitu baik, Dahlia yang terlihat cantik hanya bisa tersenyum palsu di acara pernikahan nya. Kesadarannya pun tidak bertahan lama, setelah beberapa jam dari acara resepsi dia jatuh pingsan.

Sudah dua hari ini Dahlia tidak keluar dari kamarnya, kerjanya hanya melamun di depan jendela dan memandang jauh keluar rumah hingga malam tiba. Hidupnya tak ayal manekin yang setiap harinya berganti pakaian tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tio yang kini telah menjadi suaminya dengan sabar selalu menjaga istrinya sambil melakukan semua aktivitas. Selama ini dia dibantu dengan satu orang pelayan setia Dahlia dan satu tukang kebun.

Semua pekerjaannya dibawanya kerumah, semua meeting dialihkan melalui video confrence, semua data yang dibutuhkan dikirim dan diterima melalui internet, intinya dia tidak mau meninggalkan istrinya sedetik pun apalagi yang membuat nya seperti sekarang ini adalah hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari perut Dahlia semakin lama semakin membesar, mulanya Tio tidak menyadarinya, bahkan selama ini dia hanya merawat Dahlia dengan tulus, dia tidak pernah menuntut Dahlia untuk menjalani kewajibannya sebagai istri. Saat itu, setelah Dahlia selesai sarapan, tiba-tiba Dahlia berlari kekamar mandi dan dia muntah, sejak itu dia sering melakukannya setiap pagi, Tio sempat bingung, tidak ada tempat untuk bertanya, namun pelayan setia Dahlia mengetahui apa arti peristiwa tersebut, sehingga dengan diam-diam dia menghubungi ibunda Dahlia dan memberikan kabar baik ini. Dan keesokan harinya Ibu Dahlia mengunjungi mereka. Sebenarnya Tio tidak pernah melarang mertuanya datang akan tetapi Ayah mertuanyalah yang tidak mau mengunjungi mereka.

Ibu Dahlia memberitahukan bahwa Dahlia hamil. Awalnya Dahlia tidak berekspresi apa-apa. Pikirannya masih menerawang jauh, terkadang dia lelah dengan semua ini, tapi kembali lagi akal "sehatnya" melarang untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sudah lama dia ingin menjadi manusia yang kembali normal, tapi itu sulit. Dia masih saja mengingat kejadia yang memberikan Trauma itu, apalagi sekarang dia telah menikah dengan pria itu. Dia merasa putus asa akan dirinya, tunangan yang meninggalkannya, sahabat yang memperkosanya dan ayahnya yang tidak menyukai suaminya sekarang.

Dia ingin bebas tapi semua perasaan tidak layak itu selalu muncul, perasaan itu yang akhirnya hanya membuatnya termenung seharian, tanpa kata, tanpa ekspresi.

Tak terasa umur janinnya telah menginjak bulan kesembilan. Ada sedikit perubahan yang dialami Dahlia. Sekarang dia mulai berbicara, berbicara dengan janinnya bahkan terkadang suaminya, tapi itu semua karena tanpa sengaja Tio hadir disaat Dahlia sedang berbincang dengan janinnya.

Tio masih ingat denganjelas pertama kali dia melihat Dahlia mengajaknya mengobrol. Betapa bahagia hatinya saat itu. Dia merasa Dahlia yang dulu kini sudah kembali. Tapi ternyata kebahagian itu tidak berjalan lama dan konstan, sebab bila Dahlia sudah merasa cukup berbicara dia akan kembali diam.

Hari ini semua perlengkapan persalinan sudah tersedia dikamar utama rumah tersebut. Terdengar suara dokter meminta dan tekadang memerintahkan susternya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tangisan. Suara tangisan bayi yang secara ajaib menyadarkan Dahlia dari Kehampaannya selama ini.

Dia memperhatikan bayi yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu lekat-lekat. Nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal setelah proses kelahiran normal itu terbayar karena melihat anak yang dilahirkannya dalam keadaan sehat dan lengkap.

Tiga orang yang dari tadi menunggu cemas kini terlihat lega setelah mengetahui bahwa bayi yang mereka nanti-nantikan selama ini telah lahir dengan selamat, sehat dan lengkap dan yang lebih bagus lagi, ibu sang bayi kini kembali hidup, dalam arti Dahlia kini mempunyai tujuan untuk hidup, dia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dia rawat, kasihi dan cintai.

Keangkuhan sang kakek kini telah melunak, sang ayah mengadzani putranya pertama kali dengan begitu lirih, terdengar dengan jelas betapa bahagianya Tio atas kelahiran putranya. Dia akan memperbaiki semua kesalahan di masa lalu untuk pertumbuhan anaknya ini.

Cuaca saat ini sudah kembali cerah, agin muson barat yang bertiup kencang tadi , kini telah meninggalkan pegunungan itu, kini yang ada hanyalah kicauan burung gereja dan isakan tangis sang bayi, ayah, ibu dan kakek neneknya.

Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai semuanya dari nol, membuang semua kesalahan menjadi kebenaran, membuang kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan, membuang rasa munafik menjadi jujur dan membuang rasa benci menjadi cinta.

Meski butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Dahlia untuk memperbaiki mentalnya yang terkikis akibat ulah suaminya bukan berarti dia tidak bisa berubah, rasa sayang yang baru ini akan membimbingnya untuk menjadi lebih baik.

Sekarang putra mereka sudah berusia 3 bulan, dan pagi ini Tio dan Dahlia melakukan Ijabkabul untuk kedua kalinya, bedanya disini Dahlia benar-benar sadar dengan pilihannya dan tanpa paksaan, karena memang sebenarnya dia juga mencintai Tio hanya saja dia tidak menerima perlakuan Tio kepadanya waktu itu. Ya tapi itu dulu, sekarang dia berusaha untuk sekuat mungkin menghilangkan rasa trauma dan mau menerima dirinya, suaminya, anaknya dan keluarganya apa adanya. Sebab dia paham kebaikan akan selalu menciptakan kebaikan. Dan hanya cinta yang bisa menciptakan kebaikan, dan kini benci itu sudah berubah menjadi cinta.

Sedangkan Tio, dia selalu berusaha untuk memperbaiki hidupnya, selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahan yang dia perbuat. Dia tidak pernah berhenti mengucap syukur atas kesempatan yang dia peroleh, kesempatan untuk memperbaiki pribadinya dan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan istrinya, Dahlia.

Yee... tamat...

Nggak nyangka juga aku bisa nulis cerita seperti ini. Meski alurnya kurang jelas and endingnya maksa karena aku pengennya sih selalu _happy ending_. Hahhaa jangan lupa RnR ya. Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
